


Fucking Defence Systems. No, Really, Fucking Defence Systems

by rebooting



Series: AtomWave Troping Across The Universe [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen, dubious consent for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebooting/pseuds/rebooting
Summary: Mick and Ray are investigating a ship when Ray accidentally sets off the defence system, which involves aphrodisiacs. Mick thinks this is a stupid defence system. The stupidity of it doesn't stop sex from happening, or talking about feelings from happening either.





	Fucking Defence Systems. No, Really, Fucking Defence Systems

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to [Mick Rory And The Stupid Kinky Shit Aliens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8854096), because apparently I have fallen in love with AtomWave and tropes.

Twice might be a coincidence, but Mick was still looking for something to punch.

It was supposed to have been a normal, easy job. The Waverider had spotted a derelict ship floating in the temporal zone, and Sara had sent Ray to investigate because if you were going to send someone to investigate a derelict ship, someone with a science brain as big as Ray's was probably a good idea, and she'd sent Mick along as backup because if you were going to send backup, someone as violent as Mick was probably a good idea.

That wasn’t the problem. Things had gone back to a pretty decent sort of normal between Ray and Mick since the whole aliens-want-to-watch shit-show, and they'd paired up on a couple of jobs without things going haywire, either because of the job or because of each other. Mick could watch Ray's back, and Ray could have Mick's back, and things _should_ have been fine.

This fucking ship had other ideas.

It wasn't a talking ship like Gideon. They'd gone on board and headed to the bridge, where Ray had started to fiddle with the computer while Mick stood around, watching the entrances in the idle hope that something would come along that he could do violence to, growing steadily more and more bored.

And then Ray said, "Ah. Whoops," and Mick turned to glare at him.

" _Whoops_?"

Ray was frowning at the computer, the holographic screen of which had gone a shade of red that usually meant someone had fucked up, and said absently, "I seem to have triggered a defence mechanism."

"Great." Mick eyed the entrances to the bridge again. "So when do we get mobbed by drones?"

"Ah. That... doesn't seem to be the defence mechanism."

Mick turned to look at Ray properly. A dull flush was creeping up Ray's face, and Mick asked suspiciously, " _What_ is the defence mechanism, Haircut?"

"Ah." Ray coughed uncomfortably. "In the event of a hostile force attempting to take control of the ship, the computer... locks down the exits and... pumps high-dose aphrodisiacs into the atmosphere to incapacitate the invaders until help arrives."

Mick blinked. "Come again?"

Ray sighed. "Sex drugs, Mick."

"Right." Mick frowned, thinking that over. "Wouldn't that just make any crew go at it like bunnies instead of defending themselves?"

"It says here they're immune." Ray cleared his throat. "Standard medical regimen, apparently."

"Huh."

Mick fell silent, contemplating what sort of mind it took to defend your ship by making people have sex instead of just, say, making your crew immune to some sort of _sedative_. Who _did_ that? People who were probably friends with the kinky shit aliens, that was who.

"Don't suppose it's gone dead," he said eventually, in the vain hope that the ship had been derelict long enough that the drug just wouldn't work anymore. Going by the increasing flush to Ray's face, though, that hope was in vain.

"I don't think so," Ray said, giving Mick a weak smile. "It might take longer to affect you, but - well, I'm already feeling it."

Of course it'd affect Ray sooner; he wasn't exactly a lightweight, but Mick had more than a few pounds on him. At least he wasn't looking as sick as he had the last time they'd been in a stupid have sex because you have to, not because you want to situation. Still. It didn't sit right.

"You want to go find someplace safe?" Mick asked. "Find the bunks and lock ourselves down until the rest of the guys figure we need a rescue? Or this place has a brig, right? You can stick me in there until it's safe, if you want."

Ray looked shocked. Mick didn't get _why_. The last time they'd been made to have sex had gone badly enough that Ray still had nightmares sometimes; he didn't exactly want to repeat the experience and make Ray's issues any worse. And it wasn't like he'd never spent a couple of hours alone with his hand before. Maybe it wouldn't be as fun with drugs making him want it, but Mick had done plenty of things that weren't fun. At least he was _him_ for this, not some brain-wiped tool of the Time Masters.

"I mean," Ray said, a little awkwardly. "If that's what you'd _prefer_ , sure."

Mick snorted. "Haircut, what I'd _prefer_ is being back on the Waverider with something to drink and no fucking drugs making my lips tingle-" because that was weird, and he wasn't sure he liked the sensation, since it reminded him of the time he and Len had gotten experimental with the Icy-Hot and hadn't washed things down well enough "-but we can't have what we want, can we?"

Ray licked his lips, and Mick swore to himself. Ray had no business looking like that when Mick was starting to think the aphrodisiacs were getting into his system.

"I mean," Ray said again, and the flush looked like it had moved into his lips, making them look red and pouty, "I don't think the aphrodisiacs are going to make us... lose ourselves, or anything. We'll still be in control, just... basically teenagers again."

"Okay," Mick said, giving Ray a long look. "Not seeing how that changes things. It's just like the fucking aliens. I'm not going to do that to you again."

" _Oh_." Ray suddenly looked as though he'd had a major revelation, like he should be yelling _eureka_. "Mick, no, this isn't like that. Nobody's watching us. It's not _great_ , but you don't have to lock yourself away."

"Right." Ray was kidding himself, and Mick wasn't going to stick around to be talked into traumatising him again. Mick pushed himself away from the console. "I'm going to go find the bunks, Haircut. You do what you want to do."

 

By the time he found the bunks and made himself as comfortable as he could, kicking the door closed behind him and dropping his jacket and shirt on the floor, the aphrodisiacs were in full force. Mick couldn't help wondering, if _he_ was feeling this horny, how badly was it hitting Ray? He thrust that thought out of his mind and threw himself at the bed, growling out a harsh curse. Fucking aliens and their fucking sex weirdness. He and Ray had just got back to normal; as much as he wouldn't throw Ray out of bed under any other circumstances, he didn't want to mess up _normal_ for the sake of a quick fuck.

He was hard enough that his hand on his cock made him hiss another curse between his teeth, electricity jangling through his nerves. It felt almost how the fire had felt, long ago, and a part of him wondered if that was part of the drug, tapping into memories of the most intense things he'd ever felt, but he ignored that question, concentrating on the simple, animal fact of getting off.

It wasn't working. Mick was a simple guy; he didn't need much in the way of fancy handwork to get off normally, but it became obvious, eventually, that there was something in the drug being pumped into the air that meant going solo wasn't going to cut it. He was halfway tempted to get the Waverider, go back in time to find the people who'd made this damn ship, and punch them until they had no faces.

Sometime, in the haze of time that felt too good and not good enough, he heard Ray's voice. Letting out a snarled curse, he got to his feet, dragging his jeans back up, and yanked the door open, trying not to notice how dishevelled Ray looked, how dark from arousal his eyes were, how much he'd obviously been biting his lips during his own efforts to overcome the drug. Nope. No noticing that. Not when it was something Mick couldn't have.

"So I think we've both realised this isn't working," Ray said bluntly, and he pushed himself up against Mick and leaned up to kiss him.

If Mick thought the tingling had felt like fire before, the touch of Ray's lips on his _burned_. He growled into the kiss, unconsciously bringing a hand up to twist in Ray's hair, managing to ask, "You sure?"

"We're good," Ray murmured against his lips, and that was good enough for Mick. He snaked his other arm around Ray's waist and tugged him further into the room, nudging the door closed with his foot. It wasn't like there was anyone else on the ship - the Waverider had scanned it before they'd boarded, and there were no life signs - but the extra bit of privacy should help, given they'd had _none_ of that the last time they'd had sex.

Ray had no damn business being so warm and pliant in Mick's arms. Something hard and weirdly angular pressed against Mick's hip, and he broke the kiss to glare down, asking, "What the hell is that, Haircut?"

Ray's tongue flicked out to lick his lower lip, and then he answered, "I may have stopped by the medbay to pick up something."

Mick snorted, working his fingers into Ray's pocket to tug out the plastic tube. "They had _lube_?"

"They had an organic compound that won't hurt either of us and will make things easier." Ray took the tube from Mick's hand and tossed it onto the little table near the head of the bed. "No condoms, but we'll manage."

Mick grunted, finding his hands falling back to Ray's hips, tugging him closer again. "I'm clean," he said, giving in to the urge to bite Ray's throat, light enough that he didn't leave a mark - this time. The little gasp that Ray let out went right through him, and he put biting on the list of things to do again, once they didn't have clothes in the way.

Why _did_ they have clothes in the way? Mick worked at Ray's shirt, tugging it up and over his head and tossing it aside. Whoever the people who'd built the ship were, they'd appreciated the value of a good-sized bed, and Mick decided maybe he wouldn't prioritise going back in time to punch them _just_ yet as he laid Ray out on the bed, giving him another hard kiss as he got rid of Ray's pants. He was _way_ too overdressed right now.

It was different this time. Sure, they'd been dosed with something that made Mick harder than he could remember being in his life, but Ray didn't have that sick, distressed look on his face, and Mick didn't feel like getting him drunk was the best way to get them both through it. This time, Ray was making soft, pleased noises as Mick kissed him, grinding his hips up against Mick's.

One thing seemed to be bothering Ray, though; he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. Mick had never minded taking charge, so when Ray's hands kept stuttering over Mick's shoulders, falling back to the bed, lifting back up to trace lightly over the edges of the scarring on Mick's chest, Mick grabbed Ray's wrists, not ungently, and said, "Ray. Stop thinking so much."

He leaned over and grabbed his belt from where it had fallen on the floor next to the bed, looping it around Ray's wrists and pulling it tight enough to be firm. Some people got a weird sort of comfort from not having to _do_ anything, and Mick could see Ray as one of those people, especially in a situation like this. He pressed a hard kiss to Ray's wrist, right below the belt, scraping his teeth lightly over the pulse and grinning at the low moan that Ray let out, and then set Ray's hands onto his stomach, giving his hip a light pat.

" _Mick_ ," Ray whined, leaning up to kiss him hurriedly. "Hurry _up_."

"What's the rush?" Mick asked. It was a stupid question; he knew what the rush was. He was feeling pretty damn needy himself, and if Ray had started feeling the drugs sooner than Mick had, he must be nearly out of his mind with arousal. But Ray had said that the defence mechanism would keep invaders busy until help came, and Mick figured that meant that it didn't matter how fast they took things, and now that he had Ray naked and not-freaking-out under him, he kind of wanted to take his time.

Besides, there was more than one way to get someone off, and if Ray didn't appreciate that now, Mick would damn well make him appreciate it by the time they were done.

He got rid of his jeans - by now, the friction of the fabric was maddening and _not helpful_ \- and then stretched out beside Ray, slinging one leg over both of Ray's and giving in to his urge to set a hard bite to his collarbone, low enough that Ray could hide the mark later. Right now, the yelp that modulated into a shivery moan was a decent enough sign that Ray liked the bite, and Mick grinned against his collarbone, murmuring, "You like that?"

"God, yes," Ray gasped, his head falling back, baring a tempting stretch of throat. "Don't worry about being rough, Mick, I can take it."

How much of that was Ray and how much was the aphrodisiac, Mick didn't know, and it might be something they needed to talk about later, but right now, it was difficult to care. He set his teeth to the smooth column of throat that Ray had exposed, sucking over the pulse, drawing another shivery moan from Ray.

All things considered, the foreplay probably wasn't really _necessary_ , but Mick liked doing it anyway. There was something fun about being able to make someone like Ray fall apart like that, and anyway, he'd never been _that_ selfish in bed. Going to the effort of being nice to your fuckbuddy was less effort than finding a new one whenever you wanted to get laid, after all.

Eventually, the sounds Ray was making eroded Mick's self-control, and he reached over to the table for the tube of whatever-it-was Ray had decided could double as lube, nudging Ray's legs apart. Ray's breath hitched, and Mick smoothed a hand over his stomach, saying gruffly, "Relax, Ray. I've got you."

It felt like a cliché, but apparently Ray was the sort of guy who liked clichés, because he relaxed a bit. Mick moved to kneel between Ray's legs, getting some of the slick, goopy stuff onto his fingers, and wrapped his free hand around Ray's cock, figuring the distraction would help him relax.

He hadn't expected the choked wail that Ray let out as Mick took hold of his cock, his hips jerking up almost spasmodically. Sure, they'd been fooling around a bit, but Mick was going to blame the drugs for the fact that Ray came almost as soon as Mick touched him - and the fact that after he came, Ray didn't really come down. He'd assumed that the drugs were going to do that, hadn't he? It wasn't a problem. At least, it wasn't one yet. If he remembered the warnings they'd laughed about on Viagra packets back in juvie, it would become one later.

He'd worry about it when it became a problem. Right now, he was concentrating on working two fingers into Ray while Ray was too busy catching his breath to really feel the penetration. When Ray's breathing had settled back to closer to normal, Mick leaned down to bite his hip and twisted his fingers inside him, rubbing over his prostate. He didn't _want_ Ray calm and collected; he wanted him out of breath and feeling too good to worry.

Ray cried out, rocking his hips back against Mick's hand, and Mick grinned against his hip, stroking Ray's cock with his free hand again.

He didn't leave marks. Sara would want them checked out when they got back to the Waverider, and marks would be complicated to explain, and Mick didn't like complicated. He didn't like holding back, not when Ray was making noises that made it pretty damn clear that he was enjoying the hints of teeth that Mick was adding to the proceedings here and there, but Mick was pretty sure he wasn't going to feel like explaining it to the rest of the crew and he couldn't exactly ask Ray to, either. They could have a plenty good time without indulging Mick's rougher tastes.

Eventually, Ray fumbled for Mick's wrist with his bound hands and gasped, " _I'm ready_ , Mick. Fuck's sake, I'm more than ready."

"If you can't say it, you can't do it," Mick said, the sentiment ludicrous when he had three fingers, by now, knuckle-deep inside Ray and was rubbing them over his prostate in an attempt to make him fall apart again. He wanted to hear Ray say it, though. After the aliens and the months following, he needed Ray to say it.

Ray let out an exasperated noise and let his hands drop back to his stomach, giving Mick something that was probably supposed to be a death glare but ended up looking more like he was trying to be enticing.

"I want you to fuck me, Mick. _Now_."

A tightness in Mick's chest loosened, and he leaned down to kiss Ray lightly. "Why didn't you say so?"

He took a moment to slick himself up, and this time he didn't get Ray up on his hands and knees. Ray was a romantic sort of guy; Mick figured he might like for them to be able to see each other. He hoisted Ray's legs and pressed in slowly, hissing out a curse between clenched teeth as the aphrodisiac, which had retreated to a simmering sort of heat while he'd been paying attention to Ray, surged back into an inferno.

The heat wanted him to go fast, to ignore any concern for Ray's comfort and to just do whatever was necessary to ease his own need. He ignored it. He might love fire, but he'd loved Len too, and look and what that had done while they were after the Spear. Sometimes listening to what you loved wasn't a good idea. He kept things to a pace they could both keep up with - not that Ray had to do much, the way Mick had arranged him - and kept rubbing his thumb over Ray's hip where he was gripping him.

It was difficult to keep track of time, or of how many times either of them came. The only thing that mattered was how Ray felt, how he sounded, the way each cry he let out felt as though it was easing some of the fire in Mick's veins.

Eventually, the heat receded, and Mick rolled onto the bed beside Ray, almost automatically reaching over to fumble with the belt around Ray's wrists. He got it undone and dropped it onto the floor beside the bed, weariness looming, and managed to press a tired kiss to Ray's shoulder, mumbling, "You good, Haircut?"

Ray let out a chuckle that sounded as tired as Mick was, and as Mick drifted off, he felt an answering brush of lips against his neck as Ray murmured, "We're good."

 

 

He woke up in the Waverider's medbay with a needle in his arm and a pounding headache, and Amaya sitting in a chair nearby, reading a battered paperback.

Mick sat up and grunted as it made his head spin. At the sound, Amaya put her book down and got up, coming over to the bed and giving him a relieved smile.

"Mick! I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Mick considered the question, giving the needle in his arm a baleful glare, and said, "Like I went on a drinking binge. Where's Haircut?"

"Ray woke up an hour ago," Amaya said. Her voice didn't sound condemning, and she was usually pretty honest with Mick, so he figured she couldn't be too mad at him. "He's a little dehydrated and he needs some rest, but he doesn't need monitoring anymore, so he went back to his bunk. If you're feeling up to it, Gideon says you're physically well enough to do the same thing."

Gideon. Mick scowled, glaring at where he figured the computer might see it. "She been poking around in our dreams?"

Amaya blinked. "No. After the last time, she assumed she should keep out. Ray said that was the right thing to do, but that _he_ was fine. I thought you might like someone to talk to when you woke up."

Mick was quiet for a moment, at that. It was like Amaya. She'd tried to befriend him, before, when there wasn't a whole lot in it for her. She wasn't who he wanted to talk to, but the thought was nice.

"Appreciate it," he said eventually. "But I'm good. I can go?"

Amaya nodded, giving him another smile, and helped disconnect the needle when he would have just ripped it out. She told him to make sure to rest and have plenty to drink - " _Water_ , Mick" - and let him go, ostensibly back to his bunk.

He didn't go back to his bunk. He made a beeline for Ray's, and then hesitated outside for a few minutes before knocking abruptly on the door.

Ray opened the door, and without even hesitating, he moved aside and said, "Come in. We should talk."

Right. They should talk. Mick moved past Ray into the room and Ray closed the door behind him, and then Mick realised that Ray was moving too carefully.

"You're hurt," he said, unconsciously taking a step towards Ray before pulling himself up short as realisation struck. "I hurt you."

He'd thought he was being careful.

"Sit down," Ray directed. Mick did as he said, taking a seat on a desk chair, and Ray perched on the bed, an almost unnoticeable wince crossing his face as he sat down. He continued, "Okay, yeah, I'm sore. _Not_ because you were too rough. You can't tell me you're not sore just from sheer _quantity_."

Now that he thought about it, Mick was aware of a certain sense of _abrasion_ that was particularly unpleasant. It wasn't like either of them had had the wherewithal to consider adding more lube. He winced now that Ray had called his attention to it, muttering, "Had to make me _think_ about it, Haircut."

Ray laughed. It was a nice sound, one that Mick decided he didn't hear Ray make often enough.

"You wanted to talk," Mick said, feeling awkward. Awkward and sore and irritated about the latter.

"So did you, it looks like," Ray pointed out. "You came to me. We _should_ , though. I lost track of things for a while there, but I knew what I was doing. The others were going to come check on us sooner or later, and you don't die from blue balls."

"Feels like you can," Mick muttered. "I get it, though. We could've waited it out if we wanted to."

"Exactly," Ray said. "If we wanted to. I didn't really want to. Did you?"

Mick was quiet for a long moment, and then he sighed and said, "No. Don't think it was all the aphrodisiac, either."

"That's about what I figured," Ray said. "I would've waited it out if I wasn't at least a little interested in you, Mick."

Mick sighed. "Kinda fucked-up that we're working this out by being made to have sex with each other, right?"

Ray laughed again, flushing a little. "Maybe. Maybe a little messed-up that I'm figuring out some of the stuff I like that way, too."

_That_ was interesting. Mick tilted his head, eyeing Ray, and asked, "What sort of stuff do you mean?"

Ray shrugged, looking a little awkward. "Like the thing with the belt. That helped a lot more than I would've thought it would."

"Huh." Mick considered. "Glad it helped. Wasn't sure it would, but I figured it was worth a try."

"You're better at reading people than you think," Ray said.

Mick snorted. "Nah. Just better at reading _you_."

"I guess so." Ray gave him an odd look. "Mick, come sit on the bed. I want to try something."

Great. Another one of Ray's experiments. Mick heaved out a sigh and got up, going over to the bed and sitting down beside Ray.

This close, he could feel Ray's body heat. Whether that was because he'd always felt more attuned to heat or because it was _Ray_ , he didn't know; he just knew that the side that was closer to Ray felt warmer, like it was facing the sun and his other side was in shadow.

"Okay." Ray leaned over and brushed his lips over Mick's. There was no tingle this time; now, when Ray brushed his tongue over Mick's lower lip, it left a trail of fire in its wake.

The kiss was over almost before it began. Ray pulled back enough that he could look at Mick and said, his voice low and husky, "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Mick swallowed. "No. That was pretty good."

"And neither of us are drugged, neither of us are drunk, there are no aliens," Ray said, his hand drifting up to rest on Mick's shoulder. It felt warm on the scarred skin that so many people shuddered away from. He leaned in to kiss Mick again, and this time Mick kissed him back, lifting his own hand to curl lightly in Ray's hair.

"So that's nice," Ray murmured as he pulled back from the second kiss, this time only far enough that their noses brushed against each other. "I'd kind of like to see how we mesh when we're not being _made_ to do it. Does that sound okay to you?"

Mick let out a slightly pained grunt when his dick made its dissatisfaction with the idea of _more_ sex known, and said, "Sounds _great_ , but not until we're both not so sore. Rough's fine, but hurting isn't. Not sure I can get it up right now, anyway."

Ray nodded. "Waiting's smart. We can talk more about the belt sort of thing and the biting while we're waiting to feel up to it, if you like."

Mick snorted. "Haircut, if we talk too much about how you like it when I tie you up, I might start having a problem."

Ray _blushed_. Mick hadn't seen a grown man blush since - well, all right, he'd seen it plenty since he joined the Waverider team, since they apparently did _feelings_ more than the people Mick had hung out with before. Mick grinned. "What? Thinking about getting you all hot and bothered gets me all hot and bothered. That surprising to you?"

"I suppose not." Ray rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little awkward. "Well, that talk can wait if it's going to be a problem."

"We got time." Mick gave him an absent kiss. "Amaya said we're supposed to rest. You want to lie down for a while?"

"Sure."

Ray smiled, and Mick felt that weird warmth again. The bed wasn't really big enough for the two of them, but they fit with a bit of snuggling, and it wasn't like Mick hadn't slept in more cramped situations before. He lay against the wall and snugged Ray up against his chest, wrapping his arm around Ray's middle, a position that Ray seemed perfectly comfortable with.

"Been thinking," Mick said, after a moment, absently nuzzling at Ray's neck. "I was on top both times. I don't mind you going on top if you want."

"Do you prefer topping?" Ray asked sleepily. Mick shrugged, kissing the back of Ray's neck again.

"Mostly I just figure sex is fun and I'm good with whatever," he admitted. "Figured I should make sure you know I don't _have_ to be on top."

Ray smiled and covered Mick's arm around his chest with his own, saying, "We'll see what happens. But I like bottoming. Don't worry about that. Now get some rest."

Mick grunted, pressing one last kiss to the back of Ray's neck, and settled down to try to get some sleep. And for the first time in a while, he fell asleep easily.


End file.
